


Nunca pensei que ela poderia ser uma succubus

by braziliandevil



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Orgasm, Rough Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braziliandevil/pseuds/braziliandevil
Summary: Chuu é conhecida pela sua energia contagiante e aparentemente ilimitada, mas de onde será que ela tira tanta energia?





	Nunca pensei que ela poderia ser uma succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Este é meu primeiro trabalho. Há muito tempo leio fanfics de qualidade duvidosa, então resolvi escrever minhas próprias. Trarei trabalhos em português (minha língua nativa) e em inglês, geralmente traduzindo a versão original. Então, basicamente, serão duas versões. 
> 
> O conteúdo deste material pode e irá ofender determinados públicos, então se você é sensível quanto a material explícito, por favor, pare de ler agora mesmo. Você foi avisado.

A vida é cheia de surpresas. Lembro-me quando conheci esta garota no ensino médio, bastante popular pelo fato de ser uma _ulzzang_ , possuía muitos admiradores e, toda vez que postava uma foto nas suas redes sociais, em poucos segundos recebia centenas (e às vezes milhares) de _likes_ e comentários elogiando sua beleza. Jamais imaginaria a situação que nos encontraríamos poucos anos depois. 

Assim que me formei na faculdade de administração, com direito a honras por obter as melhores notas, fui indicado por um professor a trabalhar numa empresa que gerenciava talentos, ou seja, _trainees_ que poderiam, um dia, se tornarem _idols_. Nunca de fato liguei para esse tipo de coisa, nunca fui muito interessado por K-pop, nem mesmo após o sucesso que atingiu em níveis internacionais. Pra mim era apenas um trabalho. Então, assim que passei na entrevista, fui designado para trabalhar junto de um grupo que logo teria seu _debut_ e, por isso, necessitariam de alguns _managers_ para auxiliar na agenda das _idols_ debutantes. Foi aí que tive minha primeira surpresa: ela estava ali novamente. 

Quando eu soube que ia trabalhar com a Jiwoo (que agora passaria a ser conhecida como Chuu) fiquei um tanto surpreso. Eu não sabia que rumo ela tinha tomado após terminar o ensino médio, e, sinceramente, nunca fiz questão de saber, afinal eu estava mais preocupado com o meu próprio futuro. Talvez em algum momento eu tenha cogitado que ela se tornaria modelo ou algo do tipo, jamais imaginaria que seria uma _idol_. De qualquer forma, cá estávamos trabalhando juntos, pois fiquei encarregado de auxiliá-la em praticamente toda sua rotina. Eu tinha que organizar sua agenda, cuidar de suas refeições e dieta, garantir que ela comparecesse a eventos e treinos, e, inclusive, acordá-la praticamente todos os dias. Contudo, o que mais me impressionou mesmo, é que a garota não havia mudado absolutamente nada no que diz respeito ao seu jeito de ser; sempre agitada, sempre parecendo que havia consumido litros de café, cheirado cocaína ou que em suas veias corria energético e não sangue. 

Os primeiros dias foram exaustivos, eu realmente não imaginei que trabalhar nesse ramo seria tão puxado. Como muitas vezes ela precisava acordar bem cedo, por volta de umas 5:00h da manhã, eu, obviamente, tinha que acordar pelo menos as 4:00h. Além disso, havia dias que ela simplesmente não queria sair da cama e eu tinha de forçá-la. Ao menos ela sempre foi uma garota que se dedicou ao seu trabalho, então nunca tivemos problemas. E após semanas trabalhando juntos parece que acabamos desenvolvendo uma espécie de amizade. Até, é claro, chegar o dia que essa amizade ultrapassou todos os limites. 

Toda vez que eu tinha de acordá-la, é evidente que ela nem sempre estava totalmente vestida. Geralmente usava um pijama, algo leve para descansar afinal de contas, porém, muitas vezes eu a encontrava somente usando calcinha ou, algumas vezes, complemente nua. Principalmente no verão. Como eu não gostaria de ser demitido, muito menos processado por assédio sexual, eu evitava tecer comentários ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas, nesse dia em questão, parece que tudo foi por água abaixo... 

xx

Era uma madrugada como qualquer outra, eu necessitava ir até o dormitório dela e acordá-la, como de praxe. Cheguei cedo, então, digitei a senha na trava do dormitório e adentrei. Fui ligando algumas luzes pois ainda estava escuro por não haver luz solar. Caminhei até a porta do quarto dela e fui bater na porta, como de costume, porém, o que até então nunca havia acontecido, foi ela ter deixado a porta entreaberta. 

"Chuu-ah, está na hora." - Eu falei em tom normal. Não houve resposta. Fui obrigado a entrar e me aproximar da cama. "Chuu-ah..." - falei mais próximo à cama. - "Levanta, está na hora." 

"Oppa..." - sua voz soava sonolenta. - "... deita aqui comigo." 

"Não brinque, vamos nos atrasar." 

"Só um pouco..." - Parecia mesmo que seria pior se caso eu não fizesse. E a julgar pelo horário, realmente não faria mal ficar alguns minutinhos a mais, tendo em vista que eu sempre ia mais cedo para garantir que não houvesse atrasos. Foi, então, que resolvi deitar junto dela. Tirei minha jaqueta e puxei o edredom para poder me juntar a ela. 

"Pronto. Mas temos que sair em 10 minutos." - Disse a ela. 

"Será que você aguenta 10 minutos?". 

Nesse momento eu não sabia se havia entendido o real significado da pergunta. A julgar pela minha ingenuidade, imaginei que ela estivesse falando sobre cair no sono ou algo do tipo, até sentir um toque no meu pênis por cima da roupa.

"O que está fazendo?" - perguntei levemente assustado pela ação dela. 

"Carinho... não quer?".

Talvez eu tivesse que ter dito não. Talvez eu tivesse que ter saído da cama naquele momento para garantir meu emprego, do contrário, se alguém nos visse naquela situação, com certeza nós dois seríamos punidos, porém, ela seria preservada, enquanto eu seria demitido e acusado de assédio. Nunca mais eu arrumaria outro emprego em qualquer outra empresa que fosse! Mas, obviamente, eu não disse nada. A medida que ela passava mais a mão por cima da minha calça, maior e mais duro meu pau ficava. Eu, honestamente, não sabia como reagir, até que ela decide se virar pra mim. Ela realmente é uma garota muito linda, mesmo sem maquiagem e em plena madrugada, ela consegue ser absurdamente bela.

"Oppa..." - seus olhos estavam fitando os meus como se tivessem a intenção de me hipnotizar. - "... preciso da tua energia. Me dá?" 

No fim da pergunta ela soltou uma leve risadinha. Por algum motivo, eu não consegui entender o que estava acontecendo, mas eu simplesmente respondi "sim", e quando me dei por conta, ela já havia aberto o zíper da minha calça e meu pau, duro e levemente úmido, estava para fora. 

"Você disse que temos 10 minutos, certo? Se você aguentar tudo isso, garanto que serão os melhores 10 minutos da sua vida."

Assim que ela disse isso, reparei que a mesma estava nua. Seus seios estavam maiores, inchados. Sua pele e cabelo pareciam como seda. Nunca havia visto ela de forma tão atraente. Eu sentia ela masturbando meu pau com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava entre suas pernas, onde seus dedos entravam e saíam de sua vagina. Resolvi não ser tão passivo e usar minhas mãos para acariciar os seios dela. Estavam realmente inchados, pois eu sentia ao tocá-los. E, pelo visto, estavam sensíveis também, pois cada vez que eu passava a mão em seus mamilos, ela soltava um gemidinho. Então passei a lambê-los, bem devagar, para provocá-la ainda mais e ouvir os gemidinhos dela. 

Isso durou alguns segundos, pois não demorou muito ela propôs que eu a fodesse. Ela parou de me masturbar e de tocar a si mesma e subiu em mim. Com uma de suas mãos apoiada na cama, usou a outra para colocar meu pau dentro de sua boceta que a esse ponto já estava bastante molhada. Assim que meu pau foi introduzido, eu tive de me segurar para não soltar um jato de porra dentro dela, pois a sensação foi muito mais excitante do que eu esperava. O interior da bocetinha dela era quentinho e apertado, obviamente que, por ser uma _idol_ , ela não tenha como transar com frequência, isso faz com que sua boceta seja parecida com uma de virgem, mas claramente ela não era mais virgem, dada a facilidade de como executava esses movimentos. Isso demandava alguma experiência. 

Aproveitei que ela estava sobre mim e continuei utilizando minhas mãos para acariciar os seios, desta vez os apertando, por vezes até beliscando de leve seus mamilos que estavam bastante enrijecidos de tanto tesão. Agora ela já começava a gemer mais alto e a medida que meu pau adentrava mais nela, seus gemidos ficavam mais altos. Por um momento cogitei em colocar minha mão em sua boca para impedir que gemesse alto demais e alguém nos descobrisse, mas eu também já estava completamente perdido em tesão, provavelmente gemendo tanto quanto ela! 

A cada cavalgada que ela dava no meu pau era uma vontade imensa de gozar, mas eu sabia que se eu gozasse estaria tudo terminado e esse momento maravilhoso acabaria num piscar de olhos (ou melhor, numa gozada), então eu tentava fechar meus olhos e imaginar outra coisa, mas ela falava para eu abri-los e ficar olhando-a. Ela queria ser vista nessa situação, queria ser apreciada, idolatrada. E também queria ver eu sofrendo, me segurando para não gozar. 

"Vai, oppa, me fode! Bota todo esse pau dentro de mim, oppa! Me fode! Me fode gostoso!" 

Cada vez que ela gemia alto assim, eu botava meu pau mais fundo, me esforçava ao máximo para dar a ela tudo de mim. Nosso ritmo aumentou tanto que eu tive que usar minhas mãos agora para segurar seu quadril. Seus seios, agora livres, balançavam e me deixavam hipnotizado. Seus gemidos tão altos que provavelmente o quarteirão inteiro estava ouvindo. E era de madrugada, claramente alguém estava ouvindo nós dois. 

"Oppa, vou gozar..."

Assim que ela disse isso, eu senti que finalmente eu poderia gozar também. "Vamos gozar juntos", eu disse. 

Soltei o quadril dela e botei minhas mãos sobre suas nádegas, segurei-as firmemente e aumentei o ritmo de meu movimento, fazendo com que meu pau entrasse e saísse mais rápido. Conseguia sentir os efeitos disso nos gemidos e na reação do corpo dela, cada vez mais reluzente devido o suor que já escorria de seu corpo. Ambos estávamos completamente ensopados de suor. 

"Oppa, agora... Vou gozar, oppa!" 

Podia sentir a porra dela escorrendo pelo meu pau ainda dentro da boceta dela, assim como o meu foi completamente para dentro dela. O gemido alto dela foi perdendo força e, por fim, ela deita seu corpo sobre o meu. Exausta. Nossas respirações eram parecidas, assim como os nossos batimentos cardíacos que iam, agora, diminuindo aos poucos. Meu pau ainda dentro dela foi gradativamente amolecendo e a porra escorria por entre as pernas dela e minhas bolas. 

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, resolvo fazer um comentário: "Será que acordamos alguém?" 

Ela levanta a cabeça que estava deitada sobre meu peito e olha em minha direção, sua expressão pós-orgasmo alterasse para um sorriso, seu sorriso típico e uma breve risada. Estava mais linda que nunca. Ela se joga para o lado e fita o teto do quarto. 

"Sou uma _succubus_." - sem olhar para ela, fico um pouco confuso, porém ela prossegue. - Toda essa energia que tenho, ela vem da energia sexual que eu sugo de meus parceiros sexuais." 

Percebo que ela vira o rosto em minha direção e decido olhar para ela também. 

"Quer dizer que vou morrer?" - Meu tom soou um pouco assustado, pois logo em seguida ela riu. 

"Não, bobo! Você não vai morrer... Talvez só fiquei indisposto pelo resto do dia, mas eu posso dizer que você ficou doente."

"É verdade! Temos que nos arrumar... digo, tomar banho, nos arrumar, você tem que se alimentar..." - Meu tom era de desespero, quando fui levantar da cama, ela me puxou de volta. 

"Quem disse que acabou?" - Seu olhar, novamente hipnotizador, agora tinha uma sombra de perversidade. - "Como eu disse, eu sou uma _succubus_ , me alimento de energia sexual. Ainda não terminei de me alimentar."

Antes de me dar conta, ela já estava novamente sobre mim, colocando meu pau para dentro de sua boceta mais uma vez. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado! Sugestões, críticas ou qualquer outra coisa, basta mandar nas minhas redes sociais abaixo:  
> Twitter: nuguhater  
> Curious Cat: nuguhater  
> (Se caso minha conta estiver como privada, mande uma mensagem direta para que eu saiba que você veio por causa deste trabalho.)


End file.
